I'm not Lonely
by Tiara Cat
Summary: Suzie feels lonely after Henry takes Terriermon away after the scary earthquake. Someone promises to make the lonliness go away, and she accepts. Post Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Digimon. Bandai owns it…I think.**

Henry picked up Princess Pretty Pants from Suzie's hold. Curling up, Suzie started to sob. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he started to walk away. 'NO! Don't go Henwy.' Suzie's young mind screamed. 'I'm scawed by myself.'

"I wish you wewn't my bwother." Suzie cried into her knees.

"I'm sorry Suzie I--I gotta go." Suzie heard Henry heading for the door and heard it slam shut. Crying, she realized she was alone in the room, yet again.

"Do you really wish that?" a voice rang out. Looking up, Suzie trembled at the glowing lady that had appeared in her living room. "Is that really what you want?" Her flowing blond hair glowed, daisies sparkled brightly.

"He's mean." Suzie sobbed. "He left me alone. I-I don't like to be alone." she pouted. The lady wore a flowing dress the wrapped around the young Chinese/Japanese girl.

"Are you lonely?" she sympathized. Suzie didn't know what was going on, only that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Yes. Daddy's at work, and Mommy's out shopping. Jaawin and Winchei don't hawdly evew come home, and Henwy left with Pwincess Pwetty Pants."

"Knowing you're alone is the worst. Isn't it?" she crooned, running a hand over Suzie's purple hair. Nodding, Suzie rubbed her eyes. "I can show you a place where no one is ever lonely. I promise you won't be left alone." Her eyes gleamed with an evilness not shown.

"W-weally? You-you can do that?" Suzie was intrigued. "I-I wanna see. Please." Suzie begged. The prospect of never being alone was eating at her. "Please." she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Yes, I can." she purred. "And you'll never have to see the people who made you lonely. You'd have friends that would play with you. And they wouldn't leave you alone, not for a second." she promised. Suzie, so young, didn't know what the lady meant when saying she wouldn't see her family.

"I wanna go now. Please, can you take me?" she begged, putting her hands together and linking her fingers. Grinning, the lady took her hand and stood, floating in the air. Suzie gasped in amazement when she started to float too. "Hehe! This is fun!" she laughed. Smiling sweetly at the young child, she flew to the window and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? It's my first story so…I was watching episode 22 of Digimon Tamers, and I saw the scene with Henry taking Terriermon away from Suzie after the earthquake, and this literally popped into my mind. Immediately wrote it down. So…should I continue or what? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Digimon. Bandai owns it…I think.**

* * *

Suzie felt herself surrounded by the lady's flowing white dress. They were traveling very fast through a rainbow tunnel.

"Awe we thewe yet?" she asked, looking around amazed. "Um, Miss Lady. Awe we thewe yet?" she asked again, tugging a piece of her dress.

"A little longer." Suzie nodded, back to admiring the pretty sparkles. She felt a soft, gentle touch on her shoulder, pulling her deeper into the billowing dress. "We're here." Her voice was so sweet, Suzie felt at ease, almost safe. A wicked grin spread across the blonde's face. She was falling for it!

Suzie floated off to the right, snuggled tight into the lady's pretty dress. In a blink, flowing fields stretched forever.

"So pwetty!" Suzie giggled.

"Suzie." Suzie turned toward her. "Can you make it to the castle by yourself? I have to go help another child now." Suzie nodded happily. There was a castle! A real Castle! She set out on foot, unaware of the sun beating down on her.

* * *

As she switched back to her true form after arriving at her destination, she smirked at the thought of the girl who trusted to easily. She strode up the path, ready to report to her brothers. This might go their way after all.

* * *

**Any guesses as to who the mysterious person is? Any guesses as to where Suzie is?**


End file.
